1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a multi-function apparatus having an improved “scan to e-mail” function to attach a scan image document to an e-mail and to transmit the e-mail and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional multi-function machine indicates a multi-function terminal including a combination of a plurality of devices such as a facsimile apparatus, a printer, etc., and includes a personal computer (PC) interface function to allow a user to interface with a personal computer. Recently, the multi-function machine performs a copying function which is a combination of a scanning function and a printing function, in addition to a printing function, a scanning function and a facsimile function. The conventional multi-function machine also performs a “scan to e-mail” function to attach a scan image to an e-mail and then transmits the e-mail to a user.
In the conventional multi-function machine including a “scan to e-mail” function, the user prepares several pages of image documents to be transmitted via an e-mail. When several pages of image documents are loaded on an auto document feeder (ADF) and a user command to transmit the e-mail is input by the user, the documents which are automatically fed are sequentially scanned, a scan image document is attached to the e-mail, and the email attached with the scan image document is transmitted.
A general document may include a background, an image and text. When a scan image document is transmitted via an e-mail, at the side of a receiver, the received image document is opened using an application program according to a file format of the image document attached to the e-mail so as to read the contents of the document.
Since the text is converted into an image in the received image document, readability of the text, which is converted into the image in the received document, may deteriorate if the document is not scanned with high scan resolution, that is, if the document is scanned with low scan resolution. In addition, since the text is converted into the image, the text is not searchable and an editing function to change the text cannot be performed.
If the document is scanned with high scan resolution at the side of a transmitter to transmit the document via the e-mail, the readability of the document can be improved. However, as the resolution is increased, a scan speed is decreased. Accordingly, a time necessary to transmit the e-mail is increased. In addition, even in this method, since the text is converted into the image, at the side of the receiver, it is impossible to perform a searching function to easily search for a desired text in several pages of image documents.